RTV Networks Gavent
rTV Networks Gavent was a Robloxian television company which operated as a subsidiary of rTV Networks. The company initially started as an acquistion of Gavent Television Group, completed on November 9, 2014. On May 23, 2015, the subsidiary was closed and spun off as Gavent Networks. On March 31, 2017, rTV Networks reactivated rTVN Gavent following the former's acquisition of a majority of the former Gavent Networks properties. Following the company fully integrating the properties into the main company, rTV Networks closed the Gavent subsidiary once again on May 31, 2017. History Initial operations On November 9, 2014, Gavent Television Group was bought by rTV Networks. The company became a subsidiary of rTVN (alongside RoFlix, which was bought the same day, and operated as a subsidiary until the following February). Coinciding with the acquisition, a number of GTG channels were consolidated with their rTVN counterparts due mainly to similar or conflicting formats. Prior to the acquisition, AGavent had the majority stake in GTG. rTV Networks had a 19% ownership stake in the group due to their majority ownership of Blox. Because GTG had minority interest in Blox, and since the channel was started by both rTVN and GTG, it was stated that GTG also owned a stake in rTVN, but this was disputed by BenzBot. Controversy On January 17, 2015, AGavent and MichaelIsGr8 had an issue where Michael attempted to relaunch GTG as a division of ROBLOX TV Studios™ without AGavent's knowledge. AGavent discovered the theft that evening, and the problem was assumed to be quickly resolved. Per the rTVN deal to become rTVN Gavent, AGavent was given rights to any names which were not currently being used for what would become the channels of rTVN Gavent, such as names of channels to be merged and the Gavent Television Group name. The issue was supposedly resolved hours after it occurred, but as of February 11, 2015, Michael is still attempting to legitimize his version of the GTG group, despite him not having any legal rights to the name. The issue has since been resolved, but the relationship remains rocky. Closure In March 2015, AGavent fully split his company from rTV Networks, recreating the Gavent Television Group (despite MichaelIsGr8's ownership of the former group) in a bid to make a deal to acquire ROX Pictures at the time of jonathanroxcp's departure from Roblox in July 2015. BenzBot was speaking with AGavent before the closure, where AGavent admitted the only reason he was splitting from the partnership was because jonathan had an unknown issue with any sort of affiliation to rTVN. BenzBot said he hopes the subsidiary will one day return, but respects the independent group. The GTG name was eventually retired altogether, and the company was "reborn" as Gavent Networks, featuring both new and rebranded channels from former iterations of the company. Channel settlement On August 13, 2015, BenzBot and AGavent spoke about several topics concerning the split of the former rTV Networks Gavent subsidiary that were never discussed as the company split. It was decided that RNFL rights would be transferred to rTV Networks, with RNFL Network closed, and that G3 and Flickz would also close. Blox would return to being a joint-ownership channel, now between the new Gavent Networks and rTVN. (Blox would later close and then be relaunched solely by rTVN in January 2017.) Second iteration On March 31, 2017, Gavent Networks was closed and its properties were divided amongst AGavent's friends in the industry; rTV Networks acquired a majority of the properties, including former flagship GTV and music network RMT. In response to the closure and the acquisitions, rTVN announced on later that day that it had resurrected rTV Networks Gavent to manage the acquisitions until rTVN decided on the properties' futures. The first rTVN Gavent channel to be brought into the main company's portfolio was RMT, which was rebranded as Viva Roblox on April 11, 2017; this was followed by its spinoff RMTEDM being rebranded as Viva2 on May 17, 2017. (The channels would be rebranded again in January 2019, with Viva Roblox returning to its former name and Viva2 becoming RMT2.) Closure The remaining three channels operated by rTV Networks Gavent had their respective new formats announced all at once on May 26, 2017: GTV was reformatted into an IRL-content game show channel (to compete with the now-defunct BBGN); Knowledge became a "Robloxian culture and lifestyle" channel as rTV Life (in response to the launch of a competing channel); and Flickz was rebranded as Blox Flickz, officially becoming a sister channel to Blox but retaining its all-movie format which it had under Gavent Networks ownership. (The channel would later be rebranded to Blox Premium.) Following the reformatting of the channels, rTV Networks Gavent began to officially wind down operations, as the subsidiary no longer had reason to exist. The final property rTVN acquired from the closure of Gavent Networks, AGavent's former Robloxiwood film studio JERK, became a division of rTV Networks proper on May 30, 2017. The subsidiary officially shut down once more on May 31, 2017, exactly two months after the division was reopened, symbolized by the conversion of its Twitter account into one for Viva Roblox (ironically, one of the channels that rTVN Gavent formerly operated; it became the handle for RMT upon its rebrand in January 2019). Properties At reacquisition GTV: The subsidiary's main channel, aimed at a general audience when it was acquired, but now converted into an IRL-content game show channel. Flickz: The subsidiary's movie channel, which broadcasts movies. The channel was rebranded into a sister channel to Blox, as Blox Flickz, before taking Blox's brand positioning as Blox Premium as the main channel became a generalist channel. Knowledge: A channel focused on Robloxian educational topics. The channel was reformatted as a "Robloxian culture and lifestyle" channel, and rebranded as rTV Life on May 26, 2017. Roblox Music Television: A music channel, formerly cancelled, then resurrected on May 26, 2014. Formerly named hitPLAYtv until June 7, 2014, then RMN until June 9, 2014, when it was renamed RMT due to copyright issues. The channel continued following the initial spinoff of the subsidiary, until the channel was reacquired and eventually rebranded as Viva Roblox on April 11, 2017; it would be rebranded back to RMT on January 25, 2019. RMTEDM: A spinoff of the former Roblox Music Television which focused on electronic dance music. In step with it's parent's rebranding as Viva Roblox, the channel was converted into the non-genre-focused Viva2 on May 17, 2017, then renamed RMT2 on January 25, 2019, in line with its parent channel's rebranding. Defunct channels Gavent Network: This was the subsidiary's main channel, aimed at a general audience. It had been the main channel of the company since 2011, and continued to be such as GTV prior to its reformatting on May 26, 2017. GN+: A secondary channel, which broadcast Gavent Network programming on a three-hour timeshift, as well as other additional programming. This channel closed when the subsidiary was spun off. G3: An action and adventure channel, based off of rTVN's former network Rush. This channel closed when the subsidiary was spun off. RNFL Network: 'Launched in 2014, RNFL was supposed to air football games from the Roblox Nations Football League and the original series ''RoCenter, but was merged with Blox Sports to become Blox Sports RNFL on January 24, 2015 (the original plan was to merge them when Blox Sports launched), due to AGavent wanting to buy a stake in ROX Pictures' competing network RSN. Talks about the stake fell through and the deal was never finalized. The channel closed in August 2015 following discussions concerning the fate of the subsidiary's companies. '''Gavent Pictures: While not a network, Gavent Pictures would've released feature-length ROBLOXiwood films. Sadly, no films were ever produced nor released, and the company dissolved on February 28, 2015, due to inactivity. Former joint-operated channels Blox: Blox was initially an "alternative programming" channel, created by what was then GTG and rTVN. Coinciding with rTVN's purchase of GTG, rTVN took GTG's stake in the channel and it became fully-owned by rTV Networks for the length of rTVN Gavent's existence. The channel closed in August 2015 due to redundancies at rTVN and what was now Gavent Networks, but was relaunched in January 2017 by rTVN as a "premium flagship" channel. Category:Television corporations Category:Defunct television corporations